kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"Be a Friend"
"Kids World's Adventures of Be a Friend" is the sixteenth episode from Season 1 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney finds Tosha, a new girl at school, lonely and without friends. He introduces her to Michael, Derek, Tina, Shawn, Kathy, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, DJ, Stephanie, Malcolm, Dewey, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai and the rest of their friends. Together, they learn why doing things with friends is much more fun than being alone. At the same time, the boys must learn the true meaning of friendship and sharing when they cannot agree on who should get possession of a picture they made together. In the end, they give their picture to Tosha as a gift. Educational Theme: Making New Friendships Stories: The Lion and the Mouse Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Look Through the Window (season 3 style) (crossover) # The More We Get Together (Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! style) (crossover) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Remix) (crossover) # Take Me Out to the Ball Game (season 3 and Barney Live style) (crossover) # BINGO (crossover) # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt (seasons 3 to 5 style) (Remix) (crossover) # Oh Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone (season 1 to 3 style) (crossover) # The Three Bears Rap (Remix) (season 3 style) (crossover) # The Friendship Song (season 3, 6 - 13 and Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! style) (crossover) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Cast * Barney * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Derek * Kathy * Michael * Tosha (debut) * Min (cameo) * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * and lots more! Trivia * This episode marks the first apperance of Tosha. * The last picture in the credits for this episode is also the last picture for the Season 2 and 3 credits. * The vocal arrangements in this episode and other episodes with Tosha is later used in Season 2. * Before making its actual debut in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!, the song, The Library is first heard in this episode as an underscore when Barney and the kids walk to their little library section in the classroom. * This also the first episode where The Barney Theme Song had a scene change near the end of the song, where Barney hugs everyone when they meet him in Happy Birthday Barney to a scene from A World of Music. * This group (Tosha, Michael, Derek, and Kathy) also appeared in "Doctor Barney is Here!" * Min appears in the beginning of this episode. She is seen pushing a handicapped child in a wheelchair. * This is the first episode in which Michael wore a watch. He also wore it in "Practice Makes Music", "A Camping We Will Go", and "Everyone is Special" * this is the first time a dark brown kid gets a boo boo * Kathy wore the same outfit in Everyone is Special, except in that episode she had pigtails instead of a ponytail. * Michael wore the same shirt in Home Sweet Homes. * During Mr. Knickerbocker, Barney's voice was taken from Three Wishes, Barney in Concert and lots more!. Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Be_a_Friend.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART